Cuentos tristes con finales felices
by Himiko-chan Hirisashi
Summary: Drabble. Akihiko a sus cortos 10 años, no recordaba haber odiado nunca los libros que escribía, Hasta ese momento. Y es que ahora se daba cuenta que estaba solo, en medio del bosque de la mansión de verano de su familia, releyendo el cuento que acababa de escribir, con la trama vacía y el final triste característico de todos sus escritos. "es tu culpa, Hiroki" susurró para sí.


***Apareciendo gaymente de nuevo por el fandom!* Perdonenmeeee se que tengo en stand by mis bebés fics y me duele (no me maten ya intenté el suicidio y no funcionó (?) y perdón a ustedes chicas!, las que me leen y para las que aún no, lo siento también (?) xD en fin aquí apareciéndome con un peque drabble que se me acaba de ocurrir y es mientras actualizo los otros! que de actualizarlos no sé cuándo pero lo haré!**

 **En fin mil gracias y espero disfruten mis entremeces en lo que actualizo los demás Hirohikos :3 las amo y re adoooro!**

Akihiko fruncía levemente su ceño; a sus 10 años podía asegurar no haber odiado nunca todas las libretas, y cuadernos en los que escribía, pero ese día particularmente odiaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con escribir; lo había decidido desde que paró de redactar aquel cuento y lo releyó.

Abrazó sus pequeñas piernas mientras sentía que una a una las gotas de agua caían sobre él. Era verano, pero la canícula de invierno hacía que lloviera incesantemente y más en un lugar tan lleno de árboles como lo era la casa de verano de la familia Usami.

Suspiró hondo, ahora la lluvia se había acrecentado ocasionando que el cielo que antes era tornasol por el atardecer cambiara rotundamente a diversos tonos de grises que opacaban por completo el lugar donde se encontraba el peligris a quien simplemente el clima no le importaba en absoluto pues seguía en aquella misma posición aunque se estuviera empapando completamente.

Y es que justamente en ese preciso momento sentía la misma soledad que vivió desde que estaba en Inglaterra. Cerró sus ojos sintiendo la ropa mojada que ahora traía puesta, el frío que le hizo dar un rápido respingo y las gotas que no dejaban de chocar contra su piel. Sus cuadernos se habían mojado igualmente y con un rápido vistazo logró comprobar el estado deplorable de la libreta y las más de cien hojas escritas con puño y letra de Akihiko. No importaba, era el mismo tema vacío que denotaba como se sentía.

-Es tu culpa, Hiroki— pronunció en voz alta aguando sus ojitos violeta para esconder la cara entre sus brazos levemente apoyados en sus rodillas. "Regresaré poco antes de que acabe el verano" le había comentado su único amigo y pequeño amor platónico que ahora se encontraba a miles de kilómetros de él.

¿Cómo era factible extrañar a alguien con tan poco tiempo de haberlo conocido? A penas un par de meses; tal vez menos. Sinceramente no tenía idea, pero era notoria para él la soledad que volvía a sentir a penas el moreno se había ido de su lado; era como si una roca muy grande y pesada se estuviera comprimiendo en su corazón y por más que batallara mentalmente no daba con el sentimiento correcto para describir el haber conocido por fin a una persona que lo entendiera a la perfección y de la cual por ridículo que sonara, la necesitaba al lado suyo.

Tragó saliva y sintió un pequeño nudo en la garganta, había algo que estaba mal con él; volteó a ver la libreta mojada a la par suya y la última página que había escrito, el final del cuento; el final triste que caracterizaba todos sus cuentos… el conejo blanco perdido de casa, camuflajeado por la espesa nieve, viendo el cielo estrellado de conejos brillantes a miles de millas lejos de él, esperando que lo encontraran…

Abrazo con sus pequeñas manos la libreta mojada que contenía aquel cuento fatídico, y sintió como poco a poco las gotas dejaban de caer sobre él y el cielo se despejaba para dar paso a la negra noche iluminada completamente por miles de estrellas que resplandecían dándole luz al oscuro bosque en el que se encontraba.

"Regresaré antes de que acabe el verano", era la enésima vez que escuchaba retumbar en su cabeza aquellas palabras de Hiroki, palabras que por mucho aliviaban esa enorme roca que aplastaba su corazón y alentaba sus latidos. Sus manos apretaron aquel manuscrito cuyas palabras eran casi ilegibles…

—Regresará, el conejo… solo debe seguir esperando…— dijo en un hilo de voz para sí, volteando inmediatamente su mirada violácea sobre los cientos de estrellas que adornaban la noche. Y apenas bajo la vista de nuevo, tomó su bolígrafo y aunque fuera casi imposible escribir, volvió a retomar el cuento, cambiando por primera vez el final triste que adornaba todas y cada una de sus historias.

Lo extrañaba.

Por el momento ésa era la palabra que mejor se acoplaba a como se sentía respecto de Hiroki, y mientras recordaba ello comenzaba a escribir unas cuantas líneas, suavemente, intentando no romper el papel empapado. Cerró los ojos un momento al terminar la última palabra de aquel cuento… Un niño con ojos achocolatados había salvado al pequeño conejo blanco.

De pronto un pequeño estornudo lo sacó de sus pensamientos para corroborar que seguía completamente empapado, por lo que agarró sus cosas y se dirigió camino a la mansión, había olvidado que le era prohibido estar en aquel lugar pues Tanaka decía que habían osos merodeando aquel bosque.

Ya en la mansión y después del largo baño caliente que Tanaka lo había obligado a tomar, corroboró que el cuaderno había sido secado por su mayordomo y consecuentemente el cuento, aunque algo dañado, seguía intacto. Le dio un vistazo a las hojas escritas y volteó a ver la negra noche colmada de estrellas recordando al pequeño niño de ojos café de su nueva historia.

—Realmente, quisiera estar al lado de Hiroki siempre…— Susurró para sí sintiendo un peso menos en el corazón cada que lo recordaba, como si el solo mencionar su nombre fuera suficiente para que el extrañarlo tanto se volviera más llevadero.

—Disculpe, Akihiko-sama— interrumpió el mayordomo al entrar a la habitación del menor, —Kamijou-sama está al teléfono y pregunta si puede hablar con usted—

Para sorpresa de su mayordomo, Akihiko dibujó una amplia sonrisa mientras asentía levemente. El conejo había sido salvado.

 **Bueno chicas aquí dejo mi aportación (ahora algo depresiva) de mínimum, siempre agradeciendo a los pequeños hoyos de Nakamura que me la deja algo fácil xD me explico**

 **En el epi 6 Akihiko dice que desde que llegó de Inglaterra hasta los 10 años fue a ese lugar lleno de estrellas solo.**

 **Como no dice cuándo fue que conoció a Hiroki (yo puse verano 30 de junio –las que saben por mis demás fics ;) porque lo agarré del clima que había en mínimum) se puede suponer que fue antes (9 años).**

 **Si Akihiko fue hasta los 10 años significa que no llegó allí a partir de los 10 que a mi parecer sería después de haber conocido a Hiroki y la historia que ustedes ya saben**

 **Y para las que han leído mis fics, pueden hacer el match de cuando Hiroki se iba en vacaciones con Kiyomi :') Amo que todo case! xD**

 **BTW la fecha está en tiempo (verano es del 21 de junio al 21 de septiembre y el fic es de hoy 20 de agosto así que es verano con canícula) n.n tal vez si necesite psicólogo por tanto trauma con las fechas xD**

 **¡Ah! Hermosos hoyos de Nakamura xD Gracias por aguantarme mi trauma con Hirohiko y espero les haya gustado este pequeño mínimum drabble que para variar, termina siendo one shot por una muy extraña razón O.o besoooooo!**


End file.
